Realms Riseing Book 1: Walls Breaking
by NewWorldFiction
Summary: Annabeth has been killed and Percy has been framed but saved by a mysterious man. Now In this new chapter of Percy Jackson's life, Percy along with the Kanes face a new evil. One who isn't from their realm which has turned the Olympians on their demigod children. Now Egypt, Rome, Greece, and the primordals shall clash and chaos will ensue, while a evil watches form the shadows.
1. Chapter 1: New Purpose

**I do not own PJO or the KK including any references.**

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 1: New Purpose**

It had been a year since the defeat of Gaea and now the world seemed to be at peace. Unfortunally for him, Percy seemed to be a magnet for trouble. Well at least godly trouble. But not from some stupid prophecy but from something else...

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were having as normal a day as a Greek demigod could have. They had just came from sword practice and were talking in Cabin 3. Now Percy and Annabeth had just celebrated their 18th birthdays. For Percy there was no one else he could spend his life with, so he reached down in his pocket, probing for the ring he had. Knelling, he began.

"Annabeth Chase will you-"

He never finished. A bright light burst into the room, and shadows began to crawl toward the couple once it subsided. Grasping Annabeth she screamed, and Percy lunged to protect her. However, one of the shadows twirled around his leg and dragged him back.

He could feel his energy being drained from him, and Percy realized the shadow was _taking _his energy. Before he could do anything to stop it and save Annabeth, he collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

Now Percy was running. Just running. Not sprinting, not jogging but running. Running for his life, again. Now just recently he was framed for killing Annabeth in his cabin. And Percy knew it. The thought alone caused anger and fresh pain piercing through him.

Athena had come for a visit. But when she went into cabin 3, she found Percy sitting with his back to the wall, unconscious, and Annabeth dead at his feet, laying in a pool of blood. In Percy's hand was Riptide, uncapped, laced with Annabeth's blood. Enraged, Athena nearly blew camp half-blood off the map and came close to killing the son of Poseidon on the spot. However Percy's father saved him, only just barely.

A few hours later, Percy would wake up on Olympus. In a Jail cell. Dragged out he would be placed under Zeus' judgment. Not shortly afterward, Zeus concluded for killing a other hero of the seven and possible treachery he was commended to death.

Bewildered Percy broke his restraints (mostly just the cold hard stares of multiple gods) and ran. He jumped off the side of Olympus and would freefall all the way into the Hudson River. From there he escaped. And he's still running but with many angry gods and goddess on his tail.

Currently Percy was in some forest. It was midnight but on the night of the full moon, lighting everything up. Which would have been great but it allowed a certain goddess to easily spot him. This Percy knew and he was running to what looked like a mountain off in the distance. There Percy hoped to shake Artemis, just for a hour. Then Percy could plan what to do next. But the Fates seemed to really want him dead this time.

As if it was meant to be, Percy came into a clearing, about a mile to reach the other side, and Percy could hear his hunter was just behind him. Muttering something about 'just his luck' Percy uncapped Riptide and prepared to battle for his life.

She never came. Instead a deer leaped into view from the thick forest shrubbery. A inexperience demigod would have lowered his weapons like a idiot, but Percy was anything but inexperienced. Percy this time looked up, and watched the tree tops.

Suddenly a silver arrow zipped towards Percy. Leaping to the side, Percy narrowly dodged the arrow and twirled, spotting a second one aimed for his chest. Quickly and nimbly Percy deflected it with Riptide.

Now Percy could see the huntress more clearly. Walking out of the dark tree line, Artemis had two hunting knives ready. "Percy you have committed a terrible crime."

Throwing his hands in the air, still clinging Riptide Percy called out. "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't do it! I would have never done anything to hurt Annabeth!"

"Even when caught red handed you still lie!"

And Artemis lunged, wildly swinging her silver hunting knives. Barley missing Percy's neck, Percy began to dash for the clearing. _Yeah its a mile, but I'm a demigod, I can run at Olympic speeds if I need to._ Percy thought.

Yeah... no. The fates replied to his logic and allowed a perfect shot from Artemis to pierce Percy's leg.

Crying out, Percy fell unto the wet night grass, clutching his leg in pain. Looking down, he saw a silver arrow poking out of his thigh, blood pouring out like a waterfall.

As he prepared to rip the arrow out of his leg, Artemis spoke.

"You were a hero. One that even I respected, but you fell so low. What did she do to deserve death Persues? Didn't do your homework?" Artemis sneered.

"I didn't do anything, I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"Save it for when your in the underworld."

Notching another arrow, pointed at Percy's chest Artemis pulled the string back.

"Enjoy hell, say hello to Hades for me."

Percy closed his eyes and cursed the gods as the arrow was let lose.

It never hit its mark.

Instead it stopped a inch from Percy's chest and was repelled back at Artemis. She desperately leaped out of the arrows path but she wasn't fast enough and it pierced her in the right shoulder, its momentum throwing her back in a twirling heap into a tree. She laid stunned and bleeding.

As Artemis crashed into the ground, Percy opened his eyes, absolutely astonished that he wasn't dead. And it was to say the least when he realized her arrow, the arrow meant for him, was in **her** shoulder.

Pulling him self up, he looked back to the forest line he earlier was running too, and in the distance he saw a flash of light. Too bright to look at Percy covered his eyes and uncovered them when it died down. Now in the lights place was a cloaked man, walking slowly to him.

At first Percy tried to crawl away, but stopped as he realized he had no where else to go now.

Slowly the man approached him, however Artemis had recovered and was up on both feet now.

"Who are you!" she called out to the hooded man, now only a few feet from the two.

_Of all the people you once have hunted, you should remember the one that escaped._

"What does that mean?" Artemis questioned, raising her bow.

_Has your time on Olympus really caused your to forget me? You must have, you did forget many of the monsters that appeared in the Second Titan and Giant wars. _

Scowling Artemis yelled. "I have no time for this!"

And she pulled back a notched arrow and let it fly. At first Percy, who was attempting use the distraction to get away, was worried it may hit him, but the cloaked man just shrugged as if it was no importance, and the arrow stopped and flew upward, never to be seen again.

"Wha-" Artemis backed up before she was cut off.

_Sleep._

And Artemis did. Dropping down to a unconscious heap she began to snore softly.

Then the man turned to Percy and spoke. _Come._

And as if he haven't been shot in the leg at all, Percy stood up and his surroundings, including the man began to swirl in many lights. He saw the whole Eastern and Central United States within those lights, and suddenly, they stopped. And Percy blacked out.

* * *

It was a normal day in the 21st Nome, well as normal as it can get. Felix was freezing things at random, the ankle biters were, well ankle biting, and Sadie was doing absolutely nothing to help her brother Carter, calm everything down.

"Sadie for Horus' Sake help me!" Carter bellowed as his leg was hit by a spell and immediately froze solid.

"What's the magical word?" Sadie asked inncoently.

"Just freaking help me!"

"I think I may just take a nap." Sadie sighed as she got up to leave.

"If you do that... I will let Felix and his penguins into your room." Carter told her darkly, as he began to thaw his frozen leg.

Slowly Sadie turned around, narrowing her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Carter grinned a grin that would have made the Joker proud. "Oh I would."

Shuddering Sadie began to back up, "Ok I'll help you, just please, in the name of the gods don't do that."

"Then freaking help me!"

Soon after a hour of unthawing multiple things and throwing the ankle biters to bed, Carter flopped down on a couch.

"Uh I hate being the head of a nome." Carter sighed.

"Its better then having to care of some spell wielding kids while your brother is off at the first nome."

"I'm the Pharaoh for Horus' sake! What do you think my job is about!" Carter yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"I don't know, getting to travel everywhere while I sit here all day!"

"Well Its not-" Carter abruptly stopped, looking at his hand.

"What is it?" Sadie asked?

"No, nothing its just... It felt like someone was in trouble."

* * *

Artemis was laying in cold wet grass when she woke up. Bolting straight up, she winced in pain at the arrow imbedded in her shoulder. Grasping the shaft she slowly she pulled the arrow out, and immediatly, her wound began to heal. The perks of being a goddess. Suddenly she remembered what had happened. She had failed her hunt. But who caused her to fail? Who was that man?

_Of all the people you once have hunted, you should remember the one that escaped._

The man's words echoed through her mind. Many have escaped, but she ended getting them later or cursing them some point later. So who?

Immediatly, from all her years hunting, she began to look for tracks_. Maybe it will help me._

Slowly she walked towards where the man first arrived, she saw something on the ground. Two things in fact. One was riptide, the other a note.

Reaching down she picked up the two. Pocketing riptide, she opened the note. One word was written one the note, and it sent a bolt of panic and fear coursing through her.

_Balancer_

A sudden flash of memories coursed through her mind, And her brain went in overdrive as she processed what this note meant.

_He died over a century ago!_

As a goddess she didn't feel fear often. But i he had survived all those years, the power he would wield would be immense.

Panicked, she heard something in the bushes, Turning around she notched her bow and fire. Only to see it was to late.

* * *

Percy was dreaming. Now a normal person would dream happy or terrible things and wake up knowing it wasn't real. That wasn't the case for demigods. Usually a demigod dream was of something happening now or symbolized something that once or will happen. Or they were just plain weird. For Percy, this was the combination of both.

Percy was in some desert, looking over a river. Not some large river mind you but a small skinny river. Almost like a snake. Kind of like a border. Standing next to it was multiple figures. But the weird part of them were they didn't have normal human heads, but animal heads. For Percy, this is normal. Always some myth he's never heard of coming to kill him. Probably the attack of people with animal heads or something. Not Percy's case this time.

Squinting into the distance, the desert heat affecting his view, but he could make up 12 figures. Slowly they came into detail. They were the Olympians, shifting between their Roman and Greek form.

The hours past, and soon the Olympians stood before the group of animal headed people, standing on the other side of the river. Next, they began to exchange words, Percy however couldn't hear them, but could defiantly see their mouths moving and immediately recognized what Ares/Mars mouthed.

_Go Fuck yourselves._

Then everything went slow. Zeus/Jupiter grinned like a madman. Ares/Mars, raised his signature spear and threw it at a falcon headed dude. Quick as lighting, which is hard to do in slow motion, he drew a curved blade out of _nowhere_ and cut the spear out of the air.

Ares/Mars' Mouth gaped while Zeus scowled and pointed his master bolt, only for his eyes to open wide to see...

Then his dream began to change.

_Wait, no gods why cant I see it all! _Percy mentally screamed.

Suddenly there was battle everywhere. Strange people in linen clothes were what looked like casting strange spells towards the opposing army. The victims, a wall of Romans and Greeks charging the spell casters. A few demigods fell when the spells hit their marks but the rest charged the spell casters' ranks, and chaos ensued.

Quickly as it came the dream began to shift.

Now he was in a room. A plain white room. Like a padded room, except without the pads. Standing across the room was a cloaked man. The shadows in the room, clung to him like a child holds onto her mother.

_Soon you will make a choice._ A persuasive yet not so creepy voice came from the man. well definitely creepy, just not Gaea/Kronos creepy.

_Soon._

Then all went black. Slowly Percy began to gain his senses and he could smell soup. He rolled over to his side, and he opened his eyes.

"Well the hero awakens"

* * *

Artemis realized there was no stopping the arrow. The shot was true and it would hit its mark. Its mark, Thalia.

"Mi lad-" Thalia was just coming out of the bushes when she was cut off as the arrow pierced her flesh.

Tumbling back she grasped the arrow that was protruding from her chest. "Why?"

She fell down, immediately out cold, and Artemis wasted no time to run up to her. Sliding down next to Thalia's bleeding form she produced a cluster of ambrosia from her side pouch and began to work on the hunter.

But it was too late.

She was gone, killed by the goddess she followed.

Crying out, Artemis held Thalia to her body. Crying her heart out.

Hours past. And Artemis laid their, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Slowly the same cloaked man walked behind Artemis and knelt down.

Immediately Artemis whirled her hunting knife at him. "You did this!" She screamed.

"I wasn't the one shot the arrow." he replied calmly.

But Artemis paid no attention and lunged at the cloaked figure, and suddenly she was stopped in her tracks. The man began to walk up to Thalia and reached down to pick her up.

"Don't you touch her!"

But he paid no mind to Artemis, and lifted Thalia's limp body up, and flashed in a bright light.

Then Artemis bonds disappeared, and Artemis collapsed, sobbing.

* * *

"Well the hero awakens" Percy heard a voice behind me.

Naturally Percy turned to see the host of the voice but stopped from the pain that soared from his leg. Grunting he grasped it and laid his head back down.

After a few seconds, he lifted his self up, this time cautious and turned to the speaker.

The man had green-bluish eyes ringed with grey, constantly shifting as if in a endless battle. Alongside his face were three ragged scars that went from his top cheek to his chin. He had golden blond hair, and a body of a athlete. Then Percy noticed his armor, it was imperial gold and celestial bronze along the chest plate and leggings. However cotton ran down his arms covered by leather gauntlets. Visibly no weapons could not be seen, but he did have a strap on his side for a sheath.

"Hello?" Percy said.

The man smiled. "Hello Percy, Welcome to Idoplis."

And the man rose his arms in a friendlily gesture revealing the sprawling city behind him.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please R&R and sorry for all the people who followed my War of the Powers story, it was kind of a Beta for this.**

**Also I would like to recognize my two Beta testers who will be helping me with this series! Sadly only one has a account ****wingedwitchember**

**Thank you all! R&R! See you, Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Roads Join

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 2: Roads Join**

Far away from any civilized land, hidden in a terrain of mountains and snow, close to the land beyond the gods, lays a city that no immortal has set foot in eons. A place where people who are cursed, thrown aside or betrayed flee. Where they can live in peace. But long since has this place been forgotten. A once grand city of sanctuary, marked of beautiful architecture from many ages and cultures now slowly fading away into the snowy mountain side it rests upon.

The city of the fleeing and lost souls; Idoplis.

Here only one person still resides. His ancestral home where his ancestors came to escape the gods wrath long ago before this land was even know by the Olympians. The Northern Rockies.

* * *

Percy was shocked, to say the least, as well as filled to the brim with questions. But mostly shocked. What lay behind the man was a city of many buildings coated with a thin dusting of snow, all different built into the gradual slope of a snowy mountain. Amongst the city were many larger buildings resembling temples, castles and great Libraries. All revealing beautiful, archaic designs, domes, pillars, pyramids and arches. Some where marble, others a dark or sandy stone. Every building reflected many different cultures, in fact one of the buildings even looked very similar to the Big Ben, however the clock was replaced with a guard's tower.

"Where, what, who..." Percy faltered, his mind overloading.

The man chuckled. "Well Percy Jackson, this is my ancestral home; Idoplis, the sanctuary city of the fleeing and lost souls."

"The sanctuary city of lost, what now's!?" Percy practically cried. "Am I dead? If I'm dead, how have I gotten sanctuary? The gods hate me! As in deepest pit of Tartarus possible! Dead, tortured, nonexistent, blasted to smither-" After all, his only recent memory is being chased by everyone's favorite moon goddess.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, all will be told in time, but we need to wait for your friend to wake up first, I certainly do not what to tell the same tale again." the man gestured to something behind Percy.

Cringing his neck to see what was behind him, he was surprised to find Thalia behind him. She was laying down under some thick blankets, snow coating them. But even with blankets on, Percy could see the blood soaked bandages.

Whipping around, Percy faced man, eye to eye. "What happened to her?" a growl escaping Percy's lips.

"Artemis is what happened. She was shocked to the core with my arrival and in the moment Thalia arrived, frightening Artemis who shot without thinking." the man sighed gazing over to Thalia, "She would have died."

Only then Percy realized how grateful he should be for the man. He did not just save him but one of his best friends.

"Thank you."

"Do no thank me, In a way I have just made the two of you wanted criminals."

"Wait? Thalia too?" Percy asked surprised.

"The gods are paranoid. It comes with old age, but mostly for immortals. I would know I've seen it happen." the man shrugged.

"Wait you've seen it happen? Who are you?" Percy inquired.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Stupid me, over time you tend to forget that people don't know you. Name's James, pleased to meet you." James shot his hand up for a handshake.

Percy Leaned over to shake it.

"Nice to meet you James."

* * *

Artemis woke up to a bright sky. Clear except for the occasionally fluffy cloud that drifted by. She could feel the sun's warmth, also known as her idiotic brother's chariot, heating her skin. Not to hot nor not to cold. It would have been a perfect day if the events that transpired last night didn't happen. But they did happen, and that's what matters.

She had to go to Olympian council. and inform the other gods what occurred. But how could she tell them that she shot her own lieutenant. That would cause chaos on Olympus, much less hurt her pride.

_I'll lie. _Artemis decided.

A white lie wont hurt, after all James did take Thalia.

Waving her hand in the air Artemis spoke. "Iris, show me Zeus."

Mere seconds later, Zeus appeared. His face grim through the rainbow projection.

"Daughter why have you called me? Have you caught Perseus Jackson?"

"No he escaped-" Thunder cut her off.

"He escaped!" Zeus yelled outraged.

"I was ambushed!" Artemis cried out.

"By who?" Zeus asked, his voice strained to stay calm.

Artemis gulped. The name still sent shivers down her spine.

"_Balancer_"

* * *

It was pouring. Lightning dominated the sky, and the night was pitch black. Storms where common in Brooklyn but this one was different. It felt as if it related a being's emotions. A very powerful being.

That's all Carter could think of the moment, standing on his bedroom balcony soaking wet. Something is stirring and yet it should be impossible. No magician could wield such power unless hosting a god. But the gods are now in the deepest part of the Daut.

Then to make matters worst, the storm had a tone of magic that Carter had never encountered before. But also familiar.

Carter could remember once when he felt a magic like that before. He was fighting a crocodile, when a kid, a _half blood_ he had called himself, joined the fight. His name was Percy.

Gazing up into the thunderous clouds, Carter could not think but of his mother words.

_Other gods. _

Cut out of his train of thought, Carter sensed a familiar presence behind him. Turning around he saw his sister.

"You feel it to?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah."

"It's close." Sadie responded, walking up to the railing.

"Too close." Carter whispered, as he remember what Amos had once said.

_Manhattan has other problems. Other gods. Its best we stay separate. _

And realization came to Carter, as he slowly tilted his sight to the Empire State building, the source of the storm.

* * *

The snow slowly drifted down, coating the frosted ground. The sky was a pale grey, and the air was cold.

And Percy hated it. For the past five hours, all he had been doing was huddling in a swirl of blankets to keep warm, and try to; unsuccessfully get a answer out of James.

After their late introduction, James shut himself off, and began to cook a stew. Almost ignoring Percy completely.

_Wait, for the story I will tell with be long, and I wish not to say it again. _James had told him.

Only in till Thalia wakes up Percy can get his answers.

"Mind if you try this stew, a cook is always the worst critic." James asked, leaning over with a small bowl of steaming stew.

"Sure." Percy said, trying to keep his frustration out of his voice. Waiting had never been good for him, after all he does have ADHD.

Taking a sip, it warmed his inners stomach, and gave him energy that only the sea can do.

"What is this?"

"A special stew, secret ingredients." James smiled, returning to tend to the stew.

A few hours later, and a belly full of stew Thalia began to wake up.

"Where... am I?" She mumbled.

"Its okay Pinecone face, just don't move your seriously hurt." Percy told her, leaning over.

"Percy? Where am I, what happened..."

"I sort of have the same questions, but this dude," Percy gestured to James who was peacefully reading a book, "Wants to wait for you to wake up first."

"Well at least he's more patient then you seaweed brain."

huffing, Percy sat down and started expectantly at James. "Well James, come on."

"I can't yet, the poor girl hasn't had anything to eat yet." James replied, still reading his book.

Thalia smirked at Percy.

"Fine hurry up."

A few moments later, Thalia had eaten a good three bowls of stew and was sitting comfortably in her cocoon of blankets.

"Now..." James said laying down his book, "This is where it all began." he gestured to Idioplis.

"Like what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"This place is the very first spot Chaos stood upon his creation, Earth."

* * *

Carter and Sadie were clinging hard to their jackets as they forced there way through the pouring rain. The Streets where completely void of any life and the alleys where flooded. It was one of the worst storms Manhattan had seen on a long time. It was extremely unsafe. Any sane person would stay indoors, but Sadie and Carter were anything but sane.

After a good hour of struggling through the strong winds, they reached the Empire State Building. Entering it they found three teens: one was boy with blond hair and blue eyes, another was a girl, who looked Cherokee and the last was a Latino elf, who had a crazy smile on his face. Why three teens where here out of any other place was strange but what was even weird was that they were arguing with the door's man about a 600th floor.

"You idiot just give us the damn key for the 600th floor!" The blond boy practically screamed.

"I told you their is no 600th floor."

"We don't have time for this, I swear by the gods-" However the boy was cut off by a pack of girls, cloaked in silver parkas, and armed with multiple hunting knives and bows walking in the front door, pushing Carter and Sadie aside.

The lead girl, who had auburn hair and silver eyes spoke, "Door's-man give us the key."

The doors man's eyes widen and he kneeled, "Yes lady Artemis."

Walking over, the girl took the key, "girls, heroes, you go first I have to do something quickly."

The teen's and the troop of armored girls nodded. Quickly they gathered in the small elevator and once the doors shut, the girl, Artemis hurriedly walked out of the building.

Through out this time Sadie and Carte had stood in the corner a little shocked by how quick things just happened.

"Follow her?" Carter asked.

"Follow her." Sadie confirmed.

And just as quick as Artemis they hurried out of the Empire State building.

* * *

"Uh who is Chaos?" Percy questioned, as Thalia looked at him with disbelief.

Smacking Percy upside the head Thalia began, "How do you not know who Chaos is! He created Everything! For Hades' sake he created the primordials!"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Percy backed away rubbing his now sore head.

"Now," James continued, "Because of Chaos this is a sacred area, a place where no immortal, primordial, titan, or god can ever walk upon."

Percy's and Thalia's eyes practically bugged out.

"As a result this a place where people like me go to ever since the dawn of gods."

"Then who are you?" Thalia's eyes narrowed.

James smirked. "A legacy of Rome, Greece and Egypt."

* * *

Far way in a dark realm of shadow stands two beings. A crumbling Hallway once majestic and rich now decayed.

_So it begins. _The tallest spoke.

_Oh it has not just began, but it already had begun to end._

_Indeed they can not stop us, Not even the primordals can touch us._

_And thus they shall fall._

**End of Chapter 2**

**Srry about the wait I was on Vacation and I didnt have the document on my phone. Anyways I wrote multiple chapters while on Vacation so expect some soon. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Tales of Old and New

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 3: Tales of Old and New**

"Wait, Wait, let me get this straight your a legacy of Roman gods, Greek gods and...Egypt?" Percy frantically waved his hands in the air. "Why Egypt?"

"I think you already know." James merely replied.

"Oh my gods... the Egyptian gods, they're real." Thalia realized, eyes widening.

James nodded. "Indeed, but hey don't interact like the Roman and Greek pantheons."

Thalia and Percy looked at him.

"The Egyptian gods do no have children with mortals, but use them as a host. Usually Pharaohs or their descendents. The result, a bloodline of strong Egyptian magic."

"That's... weird." Percy said confused.

"A demigod would be taboo to a Egyptian, Its just how you perceive things." James shrugged. "In fact you met one."

"I... did?" Percy asked surprised.

"Indeed, his name went along the lines... Castor, no... Casper, no, gods how did I forget this!?" James exclaimed.

"Carter." Percy mumbled.

"Yes that's it!" James pointed towards Percy. "But you weren't suppose to say his name..."

"uh oh."

* * *

So far Artemis had not noticed at all that their were two Egyptians trailing her. However that would all change because of Percy's forgetfulness.

"Carter do you think she knows we are on to her? I mean how could no one notice that someone had been following you for over a hour now?" Sadie whispered to her brother, keeping a even pace with Artemis.

"Maybe she's deep in thought. You do that on occasion." Carter replied, dodging a group of women hurrying to stay out of the storm.

"Well the streets are quite empty, especially in such as storm. How could she not notice us?"

"Well, then we just need to see then." Carter said.

A moment later Artemis walked into a back alley, and the two magicians followed. But when Carte and Sadie turned the corner, Artemis was no where in sight.

Quickly and Silently Sadie and Cart drew their weapons.

"Where'd she go?" Carter whispered.

"Well lets look around." Sadie replied, already beginning to examine the walls and ground.

"Oh" Sadie exclaimed, "What's this?"

"What is it?"

"Its... a door made of stone, on the floor!"

"huh."

Sure enough their was a slightly traceable outline of a door on the alley way's pavement floor.

"How do we open it without getting caught?" Sadie asked, while examining the stone door.

"We cant without alerting anybody, we have to wait."

"...Well what if she doesn't come back-" Sadie was cut off as the door began to open.

"Back!" Carter scream whispered.

Leaping backward, Artemis came out of the door way, still with no knowledge of Sadie's and Carter's presence.

In Artemis' hands there was a blue and red crystal. The two colors shifting and changing.

"Never thought I would use this..." Artemis mumbled to her self.

Suddenly the orb burst in a flash of light and in its place was a bright ghost. It's skin a pale see-through blue and red. It's eyes a deep electric blue.

_Step forward and ask._

"Answerer, I shot my own hunter... how will I tell the other Olympians. It was a mistake ! But now... I don't know what to do! I haven't panicked in centuries and yet when I did I killed one of my own! Help me, I need advice. No other god would willing help me on this matter." Artemis ranted.

_Tell no one._

"What!? Why?" Artemis took a step surprised.

_Evil has invaded the council, decisions are now made rashly. Minds clouded. Evil slowly rooted in the gods._

"How could balancer do that! It's impossible!"

_Balancer is not your enemy. He fight's to protect his world. To protect you._

"...then who is are enemy?"

_My knowledge goes only so far. However it goes to the time of the realms, before the primordials..._

Artemis eyes widened.

_Evil is crossing over._

Then the ghostly figure, burst into a bright light and in its place was a the very same crystal as before. But now no color what's so ever.

As Artemis stood there to think on her current situation. Sadie and Carter had been listening on the conversation from behind a dumpster.

"Oh my gods... then... oh no." Carter mumbled.

"What is it Carter?" Sadie whispered.

Carter turned and look Sadie straight in the eye. "The Greek gods... they're real."

Then everything went wrong. Carter gasped in surprise as his hand began to glow, a familiar symbol appeared on it. At that very moment Carter knew where Percy was and how to get there.

Unfortually, Artemis heard him, and she drew her bow.

"Who's there!" Artemis yelled and shot a explosive arrow at the dumpster.

Carter and Sadie jumped out the flames with their weapons raised.

"Um hi?" Sadie said, raising her hands in a 'I'm sorry' gesture.

* * *

"Well it seems you just got Carter and his sister into a mess... they'll do fine." James leaned forward. "Now to get to the interesting part of the story."

"A evil is crossing over form a other realm. Now when I say realm I don't mean Tarutarus of Hades domain. No, I mean a entire other world. A other world with complete different peoples, gods, beings, and is not connected to us by anything but a bridge."

"You mean their are even more gods?" Thalia inquired.

"Of course, like the Celtic gods, but you see they aren't from our realm but one of these other realms. A long time ago they walked this realm, but the gates closed eons ago. It's only their legacy that still remains here. Other wise they do exist."

"What are these gates, how did they close?" Percy asked.

"You know all those star's in the night sky?" James pointed to the sky.

"Yeah..."

"Well every star out their is a realm."

"Wait but thats..."

"Impossible? Mythology always dictates the Sky as just a heaven but the gods see it as way to forever remember heroes. Both are right and wrong. Even before the Titans, Chaos gave them a certain purpose. A purpose that only Uranus only knew. They where Chaos' other creations, and Chaos gave Uranus a hidden resposbility. Can you guess?" James asked.

"A gate keeper." Thalia answered.

"Yes, A gate keeper."

"And that's why the gates closed. When the primordials went into a deep slumber, like Gaea, Uranus stopped Gate keeping." Percy said.

James nodded. "But something's happening. You see, according to legend, every realm has their own distinct evils, goods, magic's, so on. Just recently, I felt a magic that did not belong here. Something... foreign. Then when I was traveling by Olympus for my annually visit to Hogwarts I felt a very strong evil presence. A presence that didn't belong here."

"Could this evil... be influencing the gods?" Thalia questioned.

"Its the only reason why the gods would so heartlessly try to kill Percy when we all know he wouldn't had killed Annabeth."

"And that evil is what killed Annabeth." Percy growled.

"No and Yes. I came to examine the scene once Athena left... and I felt that Annabeth's body still had a lingering energy to it. As if in a slumber. And as soon as I felt it, Annabeth's body vanished in a cloud of darkness..." James looked down. 'The power that it gave off... I couldn't do anything."

"It's using Annabeth..." Thalia mumbled.

"Do you know where she is?" Percy asked.

"Our magic nearly always has a trace to follow. But this... did not. It was as if it never existed." James told Percy. "The only conclusion to these event's is that something has crossed over... Two things I think. And they have one intention, destroy us."

"Wait how did they get here in the first place? I though Uranus Was the gate keeper?" inquired.

"Uranus was indeed the gate keeper but he was a lot like Thanatos. He would patrol the boundaries between the realms, check for holes, and would prevent most things from crossing over. Before he went into his slumber he used a considerable large amount of energy to enforce the barriers. It was meant to last multiple eons. Which it has done, and now it's wearing off."

"The barriers are coming apart." Thalia voiced.

"And we have no way to stop it." Percy added.

"And that's why you are here. To train and hopefully stop these forces." James informed them. "But this time, we don't have much time. We have to be quick... or it will be too late."

* * *

"Egyptians! You were meant to stay in Brooklyn!" Artemis yelled.

"Uh yeah were Egyptians, but what exactly are you?" Sadie demanded.

"Sadie, I don't think you want to piss off the universal man hater of Greece." Carter leaned over and whispered in Sadie's ear.

"Wait... your a god?" Sadie asked surprised.

"Of course you arrogant Magician!" Artemis notched a arrow. "And your in Olympus territory."

"Wait.. Oh Horus!" Carter cried out as he tackled his sister barely dodging the arrow that flew over them.

Crashing into the ground Sadie immediately pointed towards Artemis' bow and screamed "_Ha-di!_"

In a split second Artemis' bow flashed in a burst of light and exploded, shards of the bow raining down on Artemis.

"Ah!" Artemis backtracked and tripped.

"Carter Now!" Sadie bellowed.

Quick as lightning Carte scrambled back to his feet and drew his khopesh from the daut, while leaping unto the recovering goddess.

"Die Egyptian scum!" Artemis screeched, and burst into a quick light of godly energy throwing Carter off of her right into a wall.

"No!" Sadie screamed, "_A'max!_"

Suddenly Artemis burst into a ball of fire and fell backward and withered in pain as the rain drenched the flames.

"Come on Carter." Sadie picked up the crumbled form of her brother.

"Sadie..." Carter mumbled.

"Yeah?" Sadie asked as she slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Lets not piss off any goddess anytime soon."

Sadie smirked.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Awesome got chapter 3 out... Thanks so far to all those who are supporting me. And also I'm writing a story from my childhood. When I was a kid me and my friends made a game, a story, where we built this entire new world. We called it 'The Ant Game.' Now I'm writing it as the 'Ant Kingdom. I wanted to show the first draft with this chapter. Enjoy and R&R.**

Amongst the twirling sand of the dunes stood three figures. Their cloaks wavering in the wind and the old staffs they held digging into the soft sand. They only so much water left but they knew the 'Great Land' was soon upon them. For many years they had traveled far and wide; encountering many strange peoples. But none were strange as them.

"Ho!" The tallest of them spoke as they reached the tip of a dune.

"What does thy call of?" The shortest of the trio asked.

"Look to the east and thou shall see!"

Squinting their eyes, the two remaining figures looked past the sun and through the desert heat they could see a land rich of green. Great herds of animals that many of them had never seen roamed the land. Trees stood for many miles and the lakes, rivers, and meadows dotted the landscape.

"The gods have blessed us." The tallest whispered in awe.

"Not yet have we finished our journey." The last the man criticized and lead on, trudging through the desert sand. As many more miles they had to traverse to reach the 'Great Land'.

For many long days of heat and sweat the three forged on with a renewed vigor, and as they reached the last few miles they stopped.

"Brothers!" The tallest spoke, "For many years we have waited for this moment!"

Rising to his fullest height he continued, "For many years we have been told that no such land exists! That our pilgrimage will never succeed. But now my brothers! We have found the 'Great Land'!"

The shortest added onto his brothers speech, "And when we build our homestead, the peoples will flock in numbers beyond counting! We will be kings!"

The last also imagined their future, "We shall have a city of great walls of stone. Our palace will be the finest and richest of this world! Our children will prosper for generations!"

"Mattwo," The shortest spoke to the tallest of siblings, "When shall we raise our cups?"

"On the night of our first time we walk upon this land, Dilon!"

"However many days of hardship await us, but together we shall build what we so imagine! Lead on Nicloas!"

"Gladly brother!"

And the trio of brothers rushed forward, a dream within their minds and their souls filled with joy.

Years has past and now stood a large wooden home, resting oh so peacefully on the riverside. Every night it's lights burned bright, lighting the forest with wonder and mystery. Music of violin and piano echoed through the walls and the very animals themselves danced along.

The mornings were cherished as every new sun arose and the day of labor but life would begin. The three brothers would go as far as too swim in the river, too digging the well. Fishing to Hunting. Building to imagining.

One day after a storm had past from the forest the homestead towered above a knock was heard from the door. Light and gentle but loud enough for the three brothers to jumop in excitement.

Stumbling each over and running to the door from each of theirs individual studies they grasped the door knob and yanked it open.

And stood on the porch a small child and her parents. The parents faces showed many days of hardship and their cloths ragged and torn. The child however, despite her current apparel, gazed upon the three brothers with wonder.

"We have heard of a land to the east and crossed the great desert in hope of a better life. My wife is dieing and we have no where to go. For one night at the most may we stay and gather our strength to forge on?" The father asked, his voice more then a ghost.

The brothers knew the very same hardship and with a hurry invited them and treated them to their utmost richest luxuries. But the family did not stay for one night for the mother passed in the earliest of next the days time. Grieving the brothers set out to comfort the now motherless child and wifeless man.

Few days later the brothers constructed a small den for the family. And as time went on the family managed to give word to the outside world after a return for their exstended family.

Soon the forest had many homes and farms. streets coursed through the forest like veins and the brothers home was the heart of it. Slowly it grew and the once small homestead became a towns hold. The brothers' dreams came true. And with it a new age began.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning a New Path

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 4: Learning a New Path**

"Come, it is time you meet Esmir." James said, standing up.

"Who's Esmir?" Percy asked.

"You'll know when you see her."

Getting up Thalia and Percy followed James through the monstrosity of a city, taking turns left and right to the point that the Labyrinth looked like a stroll through the park. Soon they met the end of the marble paved roads of Idoplis and came into a open field that sat upon a top of a mountain, completely flat. There were numerous training dummies and weapon racks. Spread across the field was a assortment of physical courses that would make a Ares child beg for. But what caught the two demigods' eyes was the large sleeping dragon the size of a house, It's ruby red glittering scales reflecting the sunlight.

"That's... that's a dragon." Percy stuttered.

"In all the stories of heard from Lady Artemis I've never heard of a dragon as such."

"She is not of this realm, that's why. Not all bad things have crossed over. Esmir, we have vistors!" James shouted.

Waking the ruby red dragon opened her closed eyes, revealing a piercing red pupil, as if it was examining your every move. Then Esmir stretched like a cat revealing two pairs of legs similar to a feline.

Suddenly her voice echoed through the trio's minds. _Ah, welcome. I am Esmir the dragon of the Beor Mountains. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to._

"She... She just spoke in my mind." Thalia back pedaled.

"Of course, that's how her race communicates." James informed Thalia.

"That's like me and horses." Percy piped up, in awe of Esmir.

"Esmir, these two are Thalia and Percy."

_It is a pleasure to meet you two legs._

"Two legs?" Percy inquired.

"That's her definition of human." James told him.

"Oh." Percy tilted his head.

"Why are we exactly talking to a dragon?" Thalia asked slowly recovering.

"To teach you of course." James said.

"How can a Dragon teach us?"

"Well since she crossed over from her realm, so has her magic. And since our enemies have most likely never encountered such magic we can have a advantage should you learn how to use it." James said picking up a rock and tossing it to Percy. "Your going to need this."

Catching the rock, Percy looked at James, "How am I going to need this?"

_Well your going to levitate it of course. _Esmir spoke. _Concentrate and say Stenir ri-sa_

"Um... how will that help me?"

"Little steps Percy." James chuckled, "Now concentrate and speak Stenir ri-sa."

"Okay..." Percy said before he began to stare at the rock in his palm, deep in though and he spoke, "Stenir ri-sa."

Slowly the pebble floated, trembling in midair and when he reached a inch off his palm it fell down. Releasing a breath Percy fell on his butt, completely blown.

Thalia smirked, "That's all you can do Seaweed brain? And tired too? Ha!"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Then you go ahead and do it!"

"I will." Thalia told him, accepting the challenge.

Taking the rock she began, "Stenir ri-sa!"

Slowly the rock trembled in her hand and then it shot straight up and hit her right in the forehead. "Ah!"

Falling down screaming she hit the dirt withering in pain. She could hear Percy's laughter.

Growling she summoned a bolt of lightning at Percy, throwing the son of Poseidon against a tree.

James frowned, "Now that wasn't nice."

However Ismar had the complete opposite reaction. _Ha! You two legs are the greatest entertainment to walk this earth! _

Face palming, James walked up to Percy and began to check his injuries. "This... is going to take a lot of time."

* * *

Artemis awoke on the alley's pavement, her whole body burnt but soaked from the storm. Rolling off her side she tried to grasp what just happened. _The Egyptians are getting into this mess too._

Slowly she got on her feet. She was in so much pain it was threatening to knock her unconscious.

Groaning in pain she reached he hand out and burst in a flash of light. In a mere second she arrived in the center of the Olympian throne room.

"Artemis!" Apollo gasped as he rushed to his sister who crumbled to the floor.

"Daughter... who did this?" Zeus asked with worry and anger.

"It... It..." Artemis moaned but couldn't get anything past her tongue.

"Egypt..." she spoke in a whisper before she fell unconscious.

"What! We created a truce with them! They have to be foolish to now try to challenge us!" Athena cried out.

"Hmm... more war." Ares commented as he sharpened his blade. "Sounds good."

"Oh! All the forbidden romances I can make now!" Aphrodite squealed before receiving a good slap by Athena.

"What is wrong with you!" Athena screeched.

"No need to go all maniac on me..." mumbled Aphrodite.

"Yes Athena, no need to go 'All Maniac' on the poor girl." Dionysus said, while reading his magazine.

"Why you..."

As the Olympians bickered Zeus inwardly smiled. Anger clouded their minds walls and allowed entrance. Just like what he did when Perseus soon to be fiance died.

"Olympians! Silence!" Zeus roared his voice echoing through the council room. "Sadly we must do what do not wish to but those Egyptians have attacked us. A goddess no less. We shall retaliate with both Rome and Egypt. They will have no chance." As he spoke he slowly planted a seed within their minds, a subconscious thought to agree.

"We shall vote. Raise your hands in favor of war." All hands shot up excluding Artemis who was out cold. "Good. We shall alert the camps and in a weeks time we march."

Cheers broke out, while Zeus smiled. a very small smile that none of the other immortals noticed.

Within the confines of his mind Zeus spoke, _It has been done. Now you owe me._

A other voice entered Zeus thoughts. _Yes it is indeed time for your reward._

_Yes! Give me ultimate control over the other gods._

_Well you see... I don't need you anymore and in a way we shall both inherit the reward._

_What! You swore upon the styx!_

_Yes I did but those rules do not apply to me. Thank you for this body._

_No! You shall not! I did what you wanted! Give me- _Zeus never finished as his immortal soul was dispelled to the deepest part of Tarturas while a new soul took Zeus' body's place.

"Thank you." Not Zeus smirked.

* * *

Percy was lying down in the dirt panting.

For the last few hours James had been healing them and rejuvenating their energy so they could continue to cast these weird spells. Apparently when Ismar crossed over, so did her magic. And this is how her magic works. Your physical energy plus some words and ka-boom you got magic.

And for Percy it was taxing.

"Okay Percy get up." James told him not even looking up from his book he had been reading.

"Come on we've been at this for hours Just a break? Please." Percy begged.

"Gonna agree with sea boy." Thalia groaned from her spot on the ground.

"Well I was going to train you in a less taxing magic but since you so want a break, we can continue this in a few minutes..."

"No!" Both demigods yelled.

"Okay. Then get up!" James chuckled.

In a flash the two teens were up.

"Now we wont get truly anywhere with the magic of words but you need - Absolutely need - To learn how to guard your minds. For Chaos' sake your like open books!"

"Huh?"

"When Ismar crossed over, so did her mind magic. Which it allows other users to enter others' minds. Not so taxing but it requires concentration and in battle it is almost invaluable."

"Wait... you've been reading our minds." Thalia paled.

"Yes and its not very nice to curse someone."

"Now!" James exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, "Its very simple. Imagine yourself in your own world, as if your shoving up individual walls and traps. Or just focus on a single thing if you don't want someone reading your thoughts."

"you know we're ADHD right?" Percy inquired.

"Didn't stop you using magic now do it!"

Mumbling something Percy closed his eyes as did Thalia.

"Harder! Concentrate! See your doing it all wrong! your still listening to me! Come on!" James hazed them.

For the next hour this would continue while two Egyptians tried to figure out what to do next...

* * *

Within the confines of the Brooklyn House Carter paced back and forth.

"We just attacked a Olympian goddess and now... Now were screwed!" Carter flopped in a couch in complete despair.

"We can always apologize and explain." Sadie suggested.

"They're gods. They wont give two baboon craps about our apology, no offense Khufu." Carter apologized to Khufu who was eating some Cheerios on a couch.

"Arhg!" Khufu responded plowing back into his snack.

"Look. Maybe they're willing. If we wait it will look like a attack."

"Fine..." Carter gave in. But as Sadie smiled he spoke up, "But we're doing it my way."

"Go ahead oh dear brother. You'll be the death of us all."

"Hey!" "Arhg"

Khufu pointed at Carter and howled in laughter.

"I thought we were cool?" Carter asked bewildered.

* * *

Artemis woke up in the infirmary, her body healed but feeling absolutely like Minotaur crap. Which was very bad.

"Uh..." Artemis moaned as she got up. "Apollo?" Looking around she saw no sign of her twin.

Getting out of the bed she shakily began to walk out of the room. "Oh so powerful goddess like me and here I am. Stupid." She scolded herself.

"Yes indeed stupid." She heard a voice behind her. twirling around she saw Zeus.

"Father... I'm sorry I failed but-" She was cut off by Zues mass throwing her up against a wall.

"You know something! You know something about Balancer! And your withholding it!" Zeus screeched.

"What in Hades' name..."

Grabbing her by throat and smashing her against the wall Zeus howled at her, "I knew you'd be the most trouble some! Never at the meetings. I'll take too long for me to control you... I should just end you." Artemis eyes widened in fear.

"No that will arouse suspicion... but I know a place where you'll do fine."

**End of Chapter 4. Now sorry about the wait but I was at camp and my editor out em them woods. So I came back and edited it to find a big plot hole and so I fixed it. Anyways I love all you guys for the support! And keep doing your thing. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited Heros

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 5: Reunited Heroes**

Percy and Thalia were exhausted. It had been nearly six hour of painful mental and physical training. James had pushed the duo to new heights (literally for Thalia) and now their physical strength rivaled even a minor god while the mental power they withheld was still lacking. Even so it was something that gods may fear but not the upcoming evil.

"So... what next?" Percy asked between breaths.

"Well you and Thalia... It will take years to reach the power required for just the two of you to end the war." James informed them, "So we must gather some of the best demigods in order to end this war."

"The seven?" Thalia inquired.

"No the avengers." James said and smirked when Percy's and Thalia's eyes widened.

"But that's a movie... isn't it?"

Then James burst out laughing. "You two are so gullible! Not everything I say is meant to be taken seriously! Yes the seven but more."

"Ok..." Percy said a little confused. James was indeed strange.

"But first we need a engineer." James knelt down, "We need to get Leo."

"You want to take a soul from the Underworld!? That's never been done much less possible!" Percy said shocked and he turned away. Despite the fact it wasn't his fault, he still blamed himself for Leo's death.

"Besides I though you don't want to get near any godly domains." Thalia said.

"That's the thing Leo's not dead." James smirked, "Also not everything is impossible."

* * *

On a beach sat two figures, the waves rolling up to their feet. A girl and a boy. Both laughing and enjoying the sunset.

"Leo that was bad!" a young women with carmel skin wearing a traditional Greek dress scolded.

"Come on it was funny Calypso!" Leo laughed, a young man covered with motor oil.

"But that was bad!" Calypso responded giggling, pushing Leo over and leaning over him. Staring straight into his eyes as did Leo.

"Leo..."

"Calypso..."

As Leo sat up to kiss the love of his life she turned away. "What is it Clips?"

"Leo... I... We've been together a year now and I know it's fast but..

"But what?" Leo asked worried.

"I... I..."

"What?"

"I want a baby." Calypso spoke really fast, "I know it's sudden but-" she was cut off by Leo's lips.

Returning the kiss she looked him dead in the eye. "Leo..."

Leo smiled. "I want a baby too."

And Calypso flashed a bright smile, excitedly pulling him into a deeper kiss but jumped when she heard a man clearing is throat behind her.

Turning her neck so fast it gave her whiplash she saw Percy who looked like he was going to puke yet full of joy, a black haired-blue eyed girl and a man of many traits. However it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were calculating yet full of mirth.

"Leo my man! Never thought you had I in ya! Percy smirked while Leo blushed.

The other man smiled, "As much as I would like to tease the two of you I need to get to business... I want to talk to you about the avengers initiative."

"Like the movie?" Leo asked.

The man laughed.

* * *

"Zeus! Father! Release me!" Artemis screamed desperately. She had been locked in Olympus' cell for a few hours now and she was no way pleased.

"Release me!"

Then finally after a few more hours of screaming and rattling her chains Zeus appeared.

"Father please let me out!"

But Zeus had a different idea in fact it wasn't Zeus at all. "Tsk, tsk, Arty." Zeus said waving his finger. "You've been a bad girl."

"Father?"

"Sorry but Zeus isn't at home. Leave a message at the beep." Not Zeus smiled. A aura of malice irradiated off him.

Artemis' eyes widened then narrowed into outrage. "Balancer! Leave this body! I'll kill you!"

Not Zeus laughed darkly, his eyes turning a deep black. "Stupid girl, all Balancer has done is try to save you! But you did not listen and now your foolishness bears the fruit!"

Shocked she recoiled. It all made sense. Balancer could have killed them easily but if he was protecting them... It made sense he stayed away from the hostile gods.

"What are you?" She whispered. But if Balancer was protecting them from this even with all the power they had and he held...

"What am I? A force that can control gods," Not Zeus shifted into shadows and reformed with his fingers cupping Artemis' face. "Manipulate them." Artemis heart rate went up a notch.

He shifted his fingers slowly down her face, "Use them." He said huskily in her ear.

Artemis' eyes widened in fear. No this can't happen! It won't! she thought

Then he burst into a dark plume of shadow and reformed standing over her. "But telling you wouldn't be any fun isn't it."

Then he walked out but turned to say one last thing. "You acted the same as that Anna girl... I expected more from a goddess."

And he left, his laugh drowning Artemis' screams.

* * *

"So your telling me that Zeus has gone power hungry controlled by a force we have nothing to fight it with, You three are living on a mountain completely hidden by any immortal, Nearly every demigod wants you dead, and you want me to join you?"

"Yep" Thalia said.

"Pretty much." Percy piped up.

"We'll sorry to burst your bubble but one war is enough for me. Even if I did want to fight I just can't leave Calypso."

James walked up, "we need you Leo."

"Hey man I would love to help you but I don't even know you! Come on?"

"Leo what would you do if I told you wouldn't had been here if not for me?"

"Impossible."

"Really? You crashed with the Argo II, completely shattered to oblivion, the god announced that you were dead, didn't give a single thought, yet you wake on the shores of Ogygia." James leaned forward, face to face with Leo. "I brought you here, you deserved a better reward then death."

James stepped back, "But I will not take you from your home. I will give you a choice and remember I can indeed bend the rules."

"Percy, Thalia let's go." And James began to walk away but stopped when Leo began.

"Calypso she... She can come?" Leo croaked.

"Yes but the road will be long and difficult."

Leo looked to Calypso. She nodded.

"We will come."

James smiled, "good, now close your eyes or you just may throw up."

"Wait what?" Leo asked.

"Too late." And James snapped his fingers.

* * *

Far in northern Canada, sat a couple under thick green forestry. The girl laying with her back on the boy. Completely enjoying the peace of the forest when they were abruptly interrupted.

A bight flash burst in front of them and as quickly as it came it subsided replaced by five figures, one throwing up on the couple.

"What the Hades!" The girl screamed as the boy jumped up, a bow at ready.

"Whoa whoa Kung-Fu panda it's us!" Percy yelled his hands up.

"Percy... Leo!" Frank's eyes widened.

"Yeah... Kinda sorry for the mess." Leo said wiping his mouth but was tackled by the girl.

"Leo!" She screamed in joy.

"Hey Hazel!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"We'll I wasn't."

Letting go of him Hazel smiled. But then she looked up at James and Calypso. "Who are you two?"

"James." The man replied a smile on his face.

"Calypso." The girl answered.

"Wait Calypso? Like-the-stuck-on-a-island-Calypso?" Frank asked.

"Yep." Leo said as Calypso kissed him.

"And you two... Are dating!" Frank practically screamed.

"I know! I was the same way... In fact," Percy smiled mischievously while Calypso and Leo blushed, "They were talking about kids..."

"What do you-oh." Frank mumbled.

Percy Laughed while Leo and Calypso blushed considerably.

James smiled, "Now, Frank, Hazel, we need you to help us. A evil is rising and-" he was cut off by the two.

"Yes we'll join you."

"But I haven't even explained yet."

"Don't. We've noticed the gods changes and felt the dark presence amongst Olympus. And if Percy is with you then we'll trust you."

"Good? Anyways, close your eyes. We're leaving to get the others."

"Um... why?" Frank asked.

"Not again." Leo groaned.

James grinned. "Too late."

And he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Artemis' emotions were torn apart. She had been all wrong from the start. They were all wrong and now they paid the price. It wasn't Percy or Balancer who killed Annabeth but this dark force. And it had control over the whole Olympic council. Nothing stood in its way except Balancer and Percy. Maybe they could save her. Maybe they could take back Olympus. But she had to wait. From all her years she knew that Balancer would learn of her predicament sooner or later and hopefully he will pass judgment and save her. Hopefully.

"Oh Arty!" Not Zeus called out.

But it didn't sound as if he came from him physically but came from her own mind.

_Oh Arty thinking such thoughts aren't permitted.  
_  
And suddenly a sharp pain coursed through her head and then she couldn't think properly. Her mind clouded with a shadow.

_Much better._

* * *

Jason and Piper were laying in bed. Ever since the war their relationship had gotten stronger. They were married and Piper pregnant two months. Of course Jason would have to step down from Praetor when the child is born but he would do it in a heart beat. As much as he was loyal to Rome, he loved his family more. However his only regret was not saving Leo and protecting Percy. When he had heard the news of Percy's betrayal he knew that Percy would never so such a thing. But yet Jason just sat by and watched it all unfold.

He sighed.

"What's wrong Jason?" Piper asked, her voice laced with worry.

"I just wish I saved Leo and Percy."

"We all do Jason, we all do."

"No! I could have stopped the trial! I could have vouched for him! But I just sat on the sidelines."

Grasping her husband she sternly told him, "It's in the past. But we now know never to do something like that again. And should Percy show up, which we all know he will, we'll stand by him."

Jason just grunted a agreement.

Piper smiled, "better?"

Then there was a burst of light and in its place was seven figures.

"Percy!" Jason yelled his eyes widening.

"Sup my man! Congrats on the baby!"

"what are-"

Jason was cut off by a pile of bile flying onto his face. Absolutely surprised Jason fell off his bed, face first.

"Sorry." Franked groaned.

James snapped his fingers, the bile disappearing. "Now Jason-"

James was cut of by a poof of smoke and in it place was terminus.

"Intruders in New Rome my Praetor we must- oh." The statute stopped.

"Yeah oh." James said as he bitch slapped the minor god, shattering his stone form.

All the demigods', exuding Percy and Thalia, eyes widened.

"Did you... Did you just bitch slap a god?" Jason croaked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude that was awesome!" Leo yelled falling on the ground laughing.

"Yes it was, but we must go. Close your eyes."

"Wait what's going on!" Jason frantically yelled.

"Here we go again." Leo moaned.

"Too late." James smirked.

* * *

"So... We walk up to Olympus announce our selves to some Greek gods and hope they don't burn us to ash?" Sadie asked her brother.

"Yep."

"Brilliant."

The duo were standing in front of the Empire State Building completely unprepared for what was to come. After all they had no information what's so ever. Might as start with friendly negotiations.

"We'll lets go." Sadie said reluctantly. Taking a step forward she was blinded by a flash of light. Backtracking she fell down.

"Carter!"

"Sadie!" Her brother yelled, drawing his Khopesh.

"Wait we're here to help you!" Percy yelled jumping at them, his hands up.

"Wait... Percy?"

"Carter?" Percy took a step back, confused he looked around and recognized is surroundings . "James why are we... At the Empire State Building?"

"To save theses two!" James pointed at he siblings. "But we must go quick or... Too late." His voice turned into a squeak.

You could hear the cold laughter. Getting ever so closer and for once Percy and Thalia saw James truly scared.

And Zeus descended on them.

"Welcome Egyptians, Balancer, I believe we haven't been properly introduced."

**End of chapter 5**

**Ahhh I used my Iphone for this chapter... Now my fingers hurt. Being on a plane flight gives me a lot of time but oh well. If the pain produces a chapter Ill do it. And I dont know what I'm even talking about. Keep reviewing. Like it, hate it, tell me so I can improve. Please R&R and see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Father's Thunder

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 6: Father's Thun**der

"Welcome Egyptians, Balancer, I believe we haven't been properly introduced." Zeus spoke evilly yet in a calm voice, floating down onto the ground.

"Is that you Dad?" Thalia whimpered backing up. Zeus was giving off a aura of malice and evil.

"Your right Thalia, this isn't dad." Not Zeus smiled.

"Percy, Thalia, guard your minds." James said through gritted teeth.

"Ah the magnificent Balancer. What a honor is it to meet you... again. I must say a name."

"Stay away from us." James growled, summoning his sword.

"Why? I just came to say hi."

"You're the one who's controlling the gods! Aren't you!" James accused.

"Of course, subjects need a king." Not Zeus said slyly.

"Um James? Why is Zeus acting like this?" Leo asked. For whatever reason why Zeus was acting like this, he's definitely gotten a big power boost. You could feel the energy rolling off him in waves.

James didn't respond. His face deep in concentration.

"Come on James, tell them who I am." Zeus taunted.

"James?" Thalia whispered.

"Um guys, not to interrupt this little show off but what in Horus' name is going on!" Carter yelled.

"Carter stay back... This man'a power is beyond ours. We can't do anything." Percy said, focusing on guarding his mind. So far he haven't been mind attacked yet but from the looks of it James is in a war.

"Well Carter to answer your question, a father and son is having a standoff."

The demigods gasped, while the two Egyptians were confused.

"James he's... Zeus is your father?" Percy asked shocked.

"No if course not! I just have to use this immortal's body for the time being." Zeus said.

All the demigods stared at him with a new profound fear.

James grunted, a drop of sweat rolling down his brow.

"I'm sorry son but this little show of power is beginning to bore me." Not Zeus/James dad said flicked his hand, throwing James into the street. "This was fun and all but I must go. You know the drill: People to kill, gods to conquer. Oh and James... Balancer really? They could never stand up to me."

"James!" Thalia screamed running to The fallen man.

James dad smiled and burst into shadow. Gone.

"What was that." Jason whispered under his breath.

Getting up James waved Thalia away. I'm fine just a little shock. We must go however." He looked up. "Before my father returns."

James was definitely not all right as he had a face of fear plastered in his eyes. All the demigods and Egyptians could tell.

And James snapped his fingers, everyone flashing in a burst of light. All of them with their eyes open.

* * *

Artemis saw the whole scene unfold before her eyes. Absolutely shocked. Not Zeus/James father had left a orb displaying his conversation with James and the other demigods... As much as she was scared, she was happy Thalia was alive.

But when the revelation of James and his father was revealed her eyes widened in fear. Not Zeus/James father had crushed James as if he was a ant. The power he wields is enormous. So much that not even James can fight him.

"Like the power I wield?" James father asked behind her.

Startled she whipped her neck around and saw him in the corner smirking.

Walking up he spoke, "Maybe you will reconsider your predicament and join me." Leaning in he whispered in her eat. "If you catch my drift." Reaching out he cupped Artemis' chin.

Petrified Artemis sat in her chains.

"No...please don't..." She mumbled.

"And afterward Maybe your hunters will want to join me."

Artemis' eyes shot open, wide with rage. "Don't you dare touch them or I will kill you!"

Shifting back James father smiled. A dark smile of malice. "We'll the whore hasn't learned her place yet...Maybe this will help." Raising his hand, out of thin air he produced a whip.

* * *

Deep in the Rocky Mountains stood a hidden city. Snow covered it was a place of serenity. However it's peacefully atmosphere was soon interrupted by a flash of light and eleven figures, which ten of them threw up their lunch.

"James what the Hades is going on!" Percy yelled as he wiped the bile off his face.

"My father that's what!" James growled, "Follow me!"

"James I'm not gonna follow you until you give me answers!" Percy screamed. "This whole time I've been with you I've gotten half-ass answers! I get it your trying to explain it to us bit by bit! But right now Olympus and the camps have critically already lost to him! I want to know your true story James!"

In all their years the other heroes minus Carter, Sadie, and Calypso had never seen Percy so angry. In fact the energy coming off of him would have made Kronos run to his mommy. Then again everything g he had fought for had just been torn down by the fact Zeus was not Zeus.

"And you'll get it soon enough! Just Follow me!" James yelled, getting toe to toe. "You don't understand Percy! The secrets! The stories! Your not ready for them!"

"I am pretty sure I can handle anything you'll tell me James!"

"Even secrets that could destroy your camps"

"I have heard worse!"

Realizing that this was going to get them no where, Thalia jumped In between the two. "Both of you stop or I swear on the Styx I'll throw lightning at the both of you!"

Lightning boomed, sealing the oath.

"I'm not going to move until I get my answer." Percy growled.

"That's it!" Thalia said.

Whipping out her hand she brought it down, a burst of lightning came coursing down slamming into Percy, throwing him into a marble statue of a man.

Carter turned to Sadie, "isn't that statute of... The author we've been sending our tapes too?"

Sadie looked at him, "it looks like it, isn't his name like Rick Riden or something?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Leo jumped in front of Thalia, "let's sort this out in a nice, calm demeanor and Maybe we can-" he was cut off by a tidal wave that soaked him and threw Thalia onto her back.

"Come on Perce, I was onto something there." Leo whined.

Rising up Thalia summoned a thunder storm. "Okay right kelp head you asked for it!"

"Let's go pinecone face!"

And right before the two attacked each other Calypso jumped in. "Shut it both of you!"

Shocked the two stumbled. After all, Calypso was know as a very kind person.

"That's not the only time I've seen that side of her." Leo mumbled.

"What's that Leo honey?"

"Nothing Clips!" Leo straightened up.

"Now while in your bickering James has gone to that building," she pointed to a large marble replica of Big Ben. "I suggest we follow, or you deal with me."

While Percy shut his mouth, Thalia didn't keep her's shut, "And what can you do princess?"

A few moments later the demigods, the Egyptians which were utterly confused, and a nymph stood before the marble replica of Big Ben. Calypso was perfectly fine while Thalia was missing some locks of hair.

At the buildings steps James sat waiting for them.

In a gruff voice he spoke, "Follow me."

Reluctantly Percy followed the group.

Once they were past the first set of doors, another pair stood before them. James already approaching them. "Welcome to the Absolute Library." He said and swung the doors open revealing a Library that would make Athena faint.

* * *

_"You imbecile!"_ A dark shadow screamed at Not Zues/James father.

Currently the two were in a dark throne room. One that resembled a mid evil era style. However, it's former glory had perished and all that was left was a crumbling large hallway.

The aura of power wavering off the shadow made the Hero's Father look like a ant in comparison

_"I'm sorry master! It will not happen again!"_

_"You better treed carefully Xeuz, your treading on thin ice."_The dark shadow warned_."Your revelation has endangered the whole plan._

_"How? My son and his followers are but ants."_

_"So it seems...However one of those followers is your legacy."_

_"What!? But that's impossible."_

"Nothing is impossible have you yet to learn that? I do not know who, but if two of your kin challenges us. They could destroy you. And I am not yet powerful enough to cross the barriers."

_"I shall find this legacy... And end it my lord. Before it comes a threat."_

_"If you fail, I will kill you Xeuz."_

_"I will not fail my lord!"_

_"Then go, do what you must! As for me, I must wait."_

And Xeuz dissipated in a burst of shadow leaving only a dark shadow standing.

_"Soon I shall come. And all will tremble at my knees."_

* * *

The library was beyond Olympic sizes. It's ceiling was a impossible height as it was higher then the outside roof. Within the shelfs laid a infinite amount of books, literally as every book written by man and every book that is published will appear amongst the endless shelfs. And the heroes were in awe. Yes for most of them it was difficult to read, and despised reading but in this library their thoughts were turned around. The Absolute Library was amazing.

Every shelf had some note, book, or scroll. Leo even recognized a note he had used to write his idea of making the Argo II smell like chicken nuggets. Using his skills of theft he took it. Maybe he could use it later.

After a long walk past shelf after shelf, they came to a circular stone room. The stone walls held intricate detail of some story that seemed to be a war, yet strange enough no shelfs adorn the room only a small pedestal with a single book on it.

Walking over James picked up the book and blew the dust off it and read, "Balancer Legacy."

**End of Chapter 6**

**Another cliff hanger lol. Now before I get to the fact I'll be gone for a week I want to thank all my followers and reviewers! 10+ reviews! When I checked my email and saw the tenth email I flipped. I think I said something along the lines of: OMGFGfeidndinddj. Now I going on a camping trip for a week so don't expect any updates in till Saturday. But that doesn't matter what matter is: Thank you! You guys are the best! R&R so I can improve!**


	7. Chapter 7: Creation

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 7: Creation**

Nico was torn after the war. After dropping his deepest secret to Percy and the awkwardness that followed shattered his heart. The only two thing that had him going was Percy and Hazel. But when Percy rejected him and Hazel started dating Frank, leaving no time for him he vanished from the world. He lived in total Isolation in the land beyond the gods: Alaska.

There he built a homestead and resided in a small cabin. A comfy cabin at that. It had all the luxuries that a mortal and a demigod would ever want. Especially what children of the god Underworld loved. Despite the wondrous possessions he had he took more joy in the wildlife.

Here beyond the land of the gods most animals didn't smell the scent of death a demigod of Hades had. As a result he confined in the animals his deepest darkest secrets, his hopes and dreams, as well as his pain. He never received pity from these animals and it was what Nico realized, what he wanted all along.

During the cold nights and winters he would lay in his comfy recliner, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, having gotten over the flashbacks of the night he found out his sister joined the Hunters of Artemis. After all they did give him hot chocolate while they took his sister from him.

In the warmer times of the Alaska summer, Nico would trek the wilderness and hone his skills of both blade and powers. Even though he resided Alaska he still came across the occasional monster. After all he was a demigod, and a demigod of one of the big three at that.

One day, after a week long storm he received a knock at the door. Bewildered he cautiously sought to find who it was. Standing on his doorstep was a man, a cloak of many layers covered his face, the only thing he could make out was the a blue and green eye ringed with grey.

Opening the door slowly he spat, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" As he drew a dagger from his belt.

The man looked at Nico surprised yet almost expecting. "I'm here to give you a gift."

Reaching under his cloak he brought out a book. It's cover old. "In time you we will need you." He said shoving the book into Nico's hands and began to walk away. "After all you are not just a son of Hades."

And the man disappeared into the forest. His trail of footsteps the only thing proof of his visit. However they would quickly disappear from the light snowfall, and then it would seem he never existed at all.

Nico's interest peaked as he shut the door and quickly poured himself a cup of hot chocolate. Walking back into his living room he set himself comfortably in his recliner and opened the book. At first he thought it was a joke. The pages were all blank. Flipping to the cover he examined the title. It read, 'Idoplis summonings'

_Idoplis?_ Nico pondered, and when he opened the book again the pages were filled with ink. Letters sprawled across it pages and each was a story.

"What in Zeus' name?" He whispered, after he read the first page. "That's... Impossible."

* * *

James held the book tightly in his grasp. His knuckles white. He hadn't gazed upon this book since his fathers turning.

Flashbacks replayed through his head. The screams seemed just as vivid as it had been during the battle. He began to shake not with anger but fear, guilt, and horror. The things he saw would have made any man go insane. However, he was brought out of his memories when Thalia snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Hello? Multi-eye color guy you reading me?" She asked.

Shaking his head, getting his grasps back on things he said, "Yeah, sorry I... I was remembering some things."

The heroes looked at him worried as unknown to James he had been in his trance for well over ten minutes.

"Are you sure you were like that for some time?"

James grimaced. "I'm fine."

The heroes stared at him but gave up and took his answer. Releasing a breath of relief he guided them to a amphitheater and sat them down while he opened the book.

His blood went cold. He could smell the putrid scent of burning. Pushing it aside as it was only his mind at play he began with a stutter, "lo- long ago..."

_In the era of Realms Birth, Chaos created a world know as Earth.  
_  
At this the two Egyptian siblings were puzzled. Chaos was evil but the older sibling however, quickly recalled how the primordials in Greek mythology came about and reassured his sister.

_He created the primordials to watch over his creation and birthed a place know at Idoplis. A land were no immortals excluding him may set foot. He built it upon the most holy land upon Earth. Were he first set foot upon his world._

Throughout time he created more worlds but each with distinct magic and peoples. Most resembled humans, after his first mortal race he ever spawned. However the distinct magic of these worlds caused a rift and bred the fist evil as these magics were never meant to collide like antimatter and matter are not meant to collide.

_This evil, a unknown birth of all of Chaos creations was on par in power. The battle was devastating as it bread new evils; minions and turned many of Chaos children against Him. Namely Gaea, Tarturas, and Nyx. Realizing his mistake Chaos created walls - boundaries - between worlds in a hope that his now arch enemy may never rise again. Sadly this cut off many of the worlds and formed isolated Realms. Through out time, however, some realms naturally bonded through the process of gates such as Asgard and Earth's gate. While other utterly isolated in their own lands. As eons past the era of Realms Birth was forgotten by the next generation immortals after the primordials and most tales lost amongst mortals. Few However still exist such as the Celtic gods. But many lost, even to the Idopliains. This era of isolation is know as Realms Isolation.  
_  
James took a breath. The hard part hadn't even come yet as this was the story that was told by the campfire. "Any questions?"

Looking around he saw Jason and Piper who were doing well to understand the situation while Carter's and Sadie's hands shot up like school children. Chuckling too himself James nodded them to go ahead.

"Well you see... What in the name if Horus' is going on!" Carter yelled frantically waving his hands everywhere.

James smirked. "Percy, Thalia, could you fill them in."

"Why do we have to tell them?" Thalia demanded.

"Because I could tell Ismar to give you a lift."

Thalia paled.

"I thought so." James laughed.

After a while of explaining, refreshments, and Leo's terrible jokes James sat back onto one of the chairs. "Before we start anything still confusing?"

"Uh yeah... What's Asgard?" Leo asked receiving a smack in the back of the head by Thalia who was sitting behind him.

"I thought you saw the Avengers?" Percy inquired almost annoyed that Leo forgot about Thor.

"Wait you mean... Thor and Loki exist!?" Leo's eyes widens as his mouth dropped.

"I suggest you flame-boy, to shut your mouth before you catch flies." Calypso said with a smile.

Chuckling James said, "Yes the Celtic god exist but that Avengers version of Loki; false. He's actually a good guy, met him. In fact he's just like Hermes. Maybe even more crazy then Hermes..."

"Now!" James said wiping his hands on his leggings he said, "Lets start! ...After I have my pie."

Everybody's eyebrows shot up. "Say what..." Percy asked.

"Pie." James said as if it solved Percy's questions.

"Pie! Why the Hades pie!" Jason through his arms up.

"Unless you want to see me radiating anger when I get to the betrayal of my home. I need something to calm me down. A stomach stuffed with pie helps." James huffed.

"What... How does that make any sense!" Carter put his hands to his head.

"Actually I do the same thing when I was frustrated or sad." Piper piped up.

"You do? Why'd I never see you do that?" Jason asked his wife.

"Because I crave Ice Cream more then Pie."

"Derp." Leo spoke out randomly.

All eyes turned to him. "What?"

"Just let me get my cake." James said.

"Cake I though you said Pie?" Sadie asked suspiciously.

"Hey he's bi-polar with food! Give him some slack!" Percy pointed out.

Laughter filled the room, Unknowingly to the heroes that was the first time this room had heard good hearted laughter in over a century.

* * *

Artemis rattled her chains in another attempt at breaking free. She was beginning to lose hope. Her energy slowly fading as time went on. Sighing she sat down. Exhausted. Slowly the tears began to fall. Xeuz had whipped her and beat her and in time... She didn't want to think what would come next.

Farther down the corridor out of Artemis sight there was a flash of light and two demigod guards fell down dead. Artemis didn't even here the sound as the killer was so silent.

After a moment a shadow came over Artemis' head. Grudgingly she put on a face of resistance and looked up to have her eyes widen as large as saucer plates. Standing before her was James. He looked at her sympathetically.

"You never deserved this." He said as he knelt and began to hack at her chains.

Overcoming her initial shock she looked at James, two words formed at her tongue, "Thank you."

"Thanking a male? Man my father must of hurt you good." James chuckled In till he realized he hurt a sore spot when he saw Artemis' face. "What'd he do to you?" James voiced switched to a low growl.

"He whipped me and beat me. For hours... then he'd taunt about my hunters. He told me what he would do with them..." Artemis whispered. Too tired to care about her usual demeanor.

James looked down as he broke her last chain. "I will fix this." And he grasped her arm and flashed in a bright light.

* * *

The hunters were beginning to become worried. Their Lady; Artemis, and lieutenant, Thalia had been gone for nearly a week now without any news. They were currently camped in Maine waiting for the two who had left under unknown circumstances.

Sighing Phoebe sat down in her silver tent and closed her eyes. _Where are you two?  
_  
Her question was answered partially when a flash of bright light burst outside her tent. Jumping out her weapons at ready she saw her Lady being supported by a man she didn't know.

Raising her bow she notched arrow and aimed at the man's head when Artemis yelled, "Phoebe stop!"

"What?"

"Please Phoebe..."

Slowly she pointed her bow down. "Why has this filth touched you my Lady?"

"He saved me from a punishment worst the death." Artemis responded, James laying her down.

"I need ambrosia and nectar for her now." James told Phoebe as the other Hunter came out of their tents to see what's going on.

"Why'd should I listen to you boy!" Phoebe sneered.

"If you want your Lady to heal I suggest you go and get some." James growled, staring straight into Phoebes eyes.

"Fine!" Phoebe snapped and ran off to get some of the food of the gods. Returning I a matter of seconds she fed Artemis a chunk of Ambrosia and poured the Nectar onto her wounds.

"Artemis. Do you hear me?" James spoke softly ignoring the glares by many hunters.

"Yes..."

"I need to take you and the hunt somewhere safe. This is where my father will expect us to be."

"Do it"

James grinned before he snapped his finger giving no warning to the huntresses.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7 down! Ah! I feel good... Anyways so far thanks for supporting me! Also anyone seeing where this story is going with all the realms huh huh? Well whatever your thinking your DEAD wrong. I've only begun. I plan for this to be a 7 book series so whatever you think is going to happen... Nope. A ways thanks to l supporting me so far and enjoy the ride! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: A Dreaded Surpise

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 8: A Dreaded Surprise**

To say that our heroes were spooked, was a understatement. When the dozen pre-teens flashed into the room, with Artemis slouched over James shoulder. Everyone jumped, completely un-expecting the surprise.

However they overcame their momentary shock and rushed to help them, minus Leo. The last time he came across the hunters didn't go so well...

A bad choice for everyone, except Leo, as twelve hunters simultaneously threw up.

With everyone covered in stomach fluids and half broken down meals, minus Leo, none of the heroes of the prophecy could too hold their already empty stomachs. Again, minus Leo.

Honestly, never had anyone seen that much throw up. **(AN: I'm laughing so hard right now)**

With Leo smiling triumphantly, he rose his arms to bellow a remark but was quickly stomped by Phoebe's glare.

Slowly Leo brought his arms down and backed away from the steaming girl who now had drew a knife.

"Ha ha... no need to get hasty."

"let's see you all high and mighty when I'm done with you." Phoebe growled and quickly pounced.

It was Leo's quick legs that saved him. Dodging the hunter's deadly slice, he dove to the side a rolled behind Calypso.

"Save me!" he held onto her, cowering behind his girlfriend.

"Actually... I think I just might join the huntress..." Calypso turned and started daggers at Leo.

"Oh son of a-" He never got to continue as a hand slapped across his face.

While everyone was in complete disarray, James, although he wanted to watch the show had to take Artemis, along with Thalia to the infirmary.

"James, I thought you were just getting pie?" Thalia asked annoyed, keeping up with James' long strides.

"What are you talking about? I got cake not pie, weren't you listening." James replied, struggling to keep the unconscious goddess up.

"We all know your bi-polar with food, but I mean her! Why is she here!" Thalia growled. After all she almost died because of a careless mistake on Artemis part.

"Though you would like company?" James said more of a question rather then a fact.

"You know she almost killed me! And how is she even here, I thought immortals couldn't be in Idoplis!" They turned a corner. The majestic buildings swallowing the view of the Absolute Library.

"I know." James simply replied, no emotion in his voice.

Thalia stopped.

"What?" she whispered.

"I... I don't know how my father did it..." James replied, stopping as well, lifting Artemis back into his grasp.

"But... how..." Thalia stuttered.

"I don't know. But standing here and talking of it wont help. Come on." James took off. Thalia after a moment of hesitation, followed.

* * *

Thalia and James returned to a group of pissed huntress and beat up of Heroes.

"How you doing!" James asked smiling stupidly.

Everyone stared at him.

"No need to be so mean about it..." He snapped his fingers, and everyone glowed and when the light subsided they were all clean.

"Where is Mi Lady swine!" Phoebe growled.

"She's okay. I didn't do anything but lay her in the infirmary, I swear it on the Styx, Nile, and Tiber."

Even James wasn't immune to the hunters of Artemis.

However they didn't believe it. The drawn bows proved that.

"You can confirm through Thalia." James nodded to the daughter of your almighty jerk: Zeus.

"Its true." Thalia confirmed.

"See... now sit down, please and we can get on with what I was talking of earlier. Oh and can someone untie Leo and get him out that corner. I would appreciate that. But keep the gag on." James smirked as he looked at the wide eye Latino demigod.

Calypso just rolled her eyes and went to work to the beaten demigod.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, and Leo was sat in the far back, still gagged, James began.

"Now before I start, does anyone have any questions?" James asked.

Percy stood up, "Yeah. How is Artemis here. No offense hunters but James, didnt you say no immortal can enter Idoplis."

"That's what I said." James nodded gravely.

"So..." Percy urged James to go on.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Huh?" Percy was confused, but then it all placed together. His eyes went wide. The hunters gasped, on one the youngest fainted, and the Heroes had a face of sheer shock.

"She's no longer immortal."

* * *

"This better work." Nico growled for the hundredths time.

Spreading his arms out, his feet knee deep in snow he began to chant.

_"Give me the power of the almighty heir. Let his work give breath to thee dead air. And give birth to the fallen."_

Nico waited. And waited. But nothing happened.

frustrated he through the book out of his hands and punched one of the enduring Alaskan trees.

Human flesh collided with sturdy wood, and bone crumbled.

Screaming out Nico stumbled back and fell into the thick snow covered ground. Nursing his broken hand, he gritted his teeth and cursed.

For the last week, he tried and tried. But all together failed. It must be some trick the gods put up. To punish him. They knew no matter what, Nico would keep trying. To bring back the ones he lost.

Rolling over he hissed, as he tore off his glove and stuffed it into the cool snow. In seconds his hand begun to numb. After a few minutes he pulled his hand gently out of the snow and realign his knuckles. Afterward he pulled out some ambrosia from his pack and swallowed it.

"What am I doing wrong." his head slumped down.

Sitting their for a while he just sobbed and sobbed. That was in till he felt a presence. Looking up he scanned his surroundings and yet he didn't see anything.

Silently he got up. his hand going to his sword pommel.

_Just try one more time. _A man's voice echoed in his mind.

Surprised Nico asked, "How are you in my head? Where are you? Who are you?" Questions sputtering out of his lips.

_No time! They will sense if I speak any longer. They will come for you! What ever you do don't give up. Your our last hope..."_

The voice faded into oblivion, the howling wind of the forest overruling the mans words.

"I will not be a tool of the gods not again..."

But for whatever reason Nico still felt a tug to try. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the bland leather cover of the strange book, covered with snow. Walking over, he pulled the book out of the Alaskan winter land. And for whatever reason he felt a urge to open it.

So he did.

And on the first page were three words.

_Olympus has fallen._

Nico's jaw dropped. But their were no more enemies...

_Wait._

Nico suddenly remembered the story Percy told when they were on the Argo two. About the weird boy with a curved blade and some sort of magic that he fought/worked with to defeat a overgrown crocodile.

Nico recounted how he looked up what Percy discussed. how he searched for a answer.

And found one: _Egypt._

* * *

The demigod armies were one the move. Completely oblivious to the fact that their _gods _were under his control. Xeus smirked from his position on his throne. Well not compete control... more like powerful influence. But it didn't matter. Already were the Greeks on their way for the 21st nome, and the 20th nome in California was already under siege.

However one thing pestered him very much. His what could have been very powerful pawns were now in his sons hands. The greatest demigods of the century, waving the flag of the enemy. But no matter. He still had gods and armies. And when he brakes Artemis' resolve, he will have a group of elite warriors ready for a hunt.

Xeus smirked.

However he was brought of his musings when a wood nymph came up to him. A very loyal nymph who had know of the game for some time now.

"My lord Xeus, I have grave news." the nymph bowed her deepest bow.

"What is it." Xeus spoke gruffly.

"Artemis... she escaped."

"What!" Xeus voice boomed through out Olympus.

"The guards were found dead. No wounds, they-" she was cut off by Xeus.

"Damn my son. I should have killed him when Selena gave birth to him."

But then Xues realized, "Ha. She will be more of a burden for James then a formidable enemy. Without her immortality she is nothing." Turning to the nymph he said, "Elsa, fetch me my armor. I believe I shall over see the destruction of the 20th nome."

"Yes mi lord." Elsa bowed and hurried out of the throne room.

_Xues! _A voice boomed in the fake king's head.

_Mi lord! what is it! _

_What have I spoken of! It is not time to reveal yourself! Should you enter battle with such mortals the primordials will begin to suspect!_

_I'm sorry mi lord, I di- _Xues cowered. The anger of his master consuming his mind.

_You insolent fool! Should you make a mistake again... _The voice threatened.

_I know mi lord!_

_Then find that nymph and stop her before she speaks to the whole armory of you plan!_

_I will!_

And the voice faded, leaving Xues who quickly left to end the nymph before she reached the armory.

**End of Chapter 8**

**So Artemis has lost immortality, Nico is a last hope. Or maybe he's being played? Who is the mysterious lord of Xues? Egypt is under attack and Xues is on his way to murder a wood nymph. Oh the plot thickens! Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!**

**Also sorry for the shorter chapter. I wanted to keep it all cliffhangers. hehehe.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Past Revealed

**Realms Rising Book 1**

**Walls Breaking**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 9: A Past Revealed**

The snow slowly drifted down, each individual flake. Alone, each flake will not prove a problem, but together, it can become one of nature's most powerful instruments.

As for the case of Nico di Angelo.

When he attempted to shadow travel to the camps, he met resistance. Something... not right.

No it wasn't a god. It wasn't some monster or force with evil intentions.

It felt like it was trying to tell him something. Trying to lead him _somewhere_.

Whenever he tried to pass the barrier in the shadow realm, he found one way; one direction that he could take. The logical side of his brain was telling him he shouldn't follow it, but his senses were saying it felt... _familiar_.

So he, followed it. And long did he follow it.

Ever since he had _done _it. Ever since he managed to perform the summoning, and came upon conclusion of the Egyptians, he set out. Through out that time, he crossed quickly traversed a hundred miles. Within a few hours, he should be upon the southern border of Alaska.

However it wasn't easy.

He was trudging through a thick blizzard. To tired to shadow travel, but even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to. The barrier wouldn't let him go further. All he knew was which way It wanted him to go. So he decided he'd traverse on foot.

And oh it was miserable.

The stinging cold of pelting ice, peppered his face red. His feet cold and his hands were shaking. He was starting to lose feeling in toes. But he had to keep going. He had to!

A hour past, he couldn't feel his hands and feet. His steps had become lazy, swooning side to side.

Another hour came by, he couldn't see straight. He knew he had to get out of the snow, but it was _so _close.

The next hour, he crumbled to his knees, his eyes drooping warily. He was almost there. Just a few more feet over the ridge ahead of him. A few more feet!

Slowly stretching his arm, he pulled him self forward. His belly plowing a path into the snow, only to be filled by the blizzard. Left arm, right arm, left arm, right arm. Each pull was like holding the sky.

Left arm, right arm, left arm, right arm. Almost there! Grunting, Nico grasped a clump of ice on the edge of the snowy ridge and pulled himself over.

His body quickly lost purchase on the snowy landscape, and he fell. Sliding down the steep slope it came to a large icy lump, throwing him forward. Colliding with the cold white blanket, he rolled in till he stopped.

_So cold. Everything's so cold. But its here. Its close!_

With renewed vigor, he pushed him self up. Once again trudging through the snow, he pushed forward. Stumbling nearly every step, he knew his strength was failing. If he doesn't make it...

And that's when he saw the entrance. Four stone pillars, crumbled from the tests of time. the standing structures, dark shades in the heavy blizzard. And in-between them, engraved in unique ancient symbols, was a pit.

Struggling Nico brought himself to the edge and looked over. Spiral staircases clung to the edges of the deep pit.

With no choice, Nico dropped onto the stairs, his legs collapsing under his weight. But he endured.

Getting up, he leaned on the smooth pit walls, and made his way down. Slowly and slowly out of the unforgiving blizzard.

* * *

Sadie had enough of this. Carter had kept whispering in her ear, giving her answers, (Obviously since he knew pretty much everything.) and attempting to stay out of the lime light. And that wasn't Sadie's style.

She knew how he operated. In class at school he'd always sit in the back and stay quiet. After whatever lecture's the teacher spieled he'd begin asking questions, and surprising people with his presence.

But at this rate they'd never get the answers they wanted. They'd never find out what in Egypt's name is happening.

All Sadie knew was Greek and Roman gods existed, and Zeus; some powerful god had been taken over by their abductor's father.

So when James dropped some big bomb, that Sadie didn't really care about at all nor did she know why it was such a big deal, she burst.

Shooting up she snapped, "What in the name in Egypt are all of you talking about! Yeah so some god lost her immortality!"

"Sadie..." Carter urged her to sit down, as he ignored all the silver dressed girls' glares.

"Don't Sadie me! What is going on! You take us from some power hungry god and we end up here, leaving me and my brother no clue what's going on and no certainty you'll," she pointed at James, "Tell us what's happening!"

Fuming she continued, "I may not be the best at understanding people, but even I can see your skirting around what we all want! Who are you!"

Impassive James looked at her, and for the longest of time they started.

Leo whispered, "Awkward."

The staring match between two came to a end, as the two immediately turned their sight upon the now un-gagged Leo.

While James' eyes were still emotionless, Sadie's were furious.

Despite the situation Percy couldn't help himself, the smirk coming across his face. Leo was about to get it.

"Um... Can we forgot I ever did that..." he raised his hands in surrender.

"Honey, I think were going to have to put that gag on..." Calypso cooed as she brought out a strip of cloth.

"We'll help..." Phoebe stood up.

"Oh please not again..."

But as Calypso went to lunge for Leo, James brought his hand up and curled it into a fist.

Everyone froze.

They couldn't move.

"Sadie's Right." James said sighing. Quickly after he lowered his hand and everyone could move again.

Walking over James walked over to one of the hallways, leading into the room.

"Follow me..."

And they did, navigating the hundreds, of book filled halls; which Carter drooled over, and ended up in a balcony. The city of Idoplis peacefully sat in the view.

"When I was a boy... years before the American civil war..." James began.

_I use to walk these streets. I'd run over to the local pastry's shop and play games with the neighbor hood children. You see this place, was a place of safety. And for my family it was all that had stood between our destruction. _

_A being with the blood of Rome, Greece and Egypt is forbidden by all the gods. Unanimously agreed as Chaos, himself had in his final moment before closing the realms left a echo. A echo that depicted my people. my family. _

The hunters gasped at the fact of Egypt and Chaos.

_A child of all, will decide all._

_Apollo himself had attempted to decipher it for Millennium and when Rome rose, it was taken over by his roman counter part._

_It was then, they discovered what it meant._

_A child of Rome, Greece, and Egypt, will decide the fate of all things. Immortal and mortal._

_And as we know how immortals react to these things, they attempted their best to keep their worlds separate. And they did so through the thing they know best. War._

_They planted the originally seeds of hatred between cultures to keep the cultures from mixing. To prevent what I am. _

_However, hatred only goes so far and some question it. And people mingle. Originally it began with demigods and Magicians, one of the reason's why I have blood connected with most of the Olympians. But as the gods began to realize. As they begun to hunt these bloodlines down, was when my ancestors reacted. My ancestors shut away our powers, to prevent the gods from proving we were who were. And with it they created the Elder Stars._

Jame's grasped a necklace that Percy hadn't noticed before. It didn't look anything particular. It was just a simple gold coin, a star imprinted on it.

_Three were made. And these Three were give to those who swore to find a land which the gods couldn't pass judgment. The Elder stars, were the only things that could awaken one of my peoples powers. But as long as they wore it. And as a result, what powers would have been deluded throughout generations were reawakened at a primordial level of energy._

_As a result, the gods would stay away from those who wore the Elder stars, and the gods settled upon killing the weaker bloodlines, or attempting a strike in the midst of a changing of wearers. _

_For the next Millennium, during the ear of Rome, my ancestors sailed the seas and oceans. They traveled the lands of the America's long before Columbus would ever set foot, made friends with the Native Americans, and through their lore, my ancestors found this place. _

_My people flocked to Idoplis, and we were safe. Or so we thought. _

_In the era which we searched for a home, we thought more of finding peace, rather then waging war against the gods. Against Egypt, Rome, and Greece._

_But when we found what we wanted, the old hatred arose. We grew and numbers as the gods couldn't find us. And for thousand's of years we debated should we fight the gods or live in our own haven?_

_Some chose to fight, causing minor interferences such as releasing certain Titans and Monsters. Others chose to live out their lives here. But some realized should they gain the Elder stars... They could rule all._

_When we had found Idoplis, Three people would be chosen to rule. working as counter parts and safety measures from both themselves and us. They wielded the Elder stars. And they were chosen form the Cleansing. A ritual that could read your past, future, wants and needs. It would decide if you were fit to rule. _

_My father attempted it many times. Every time he failed. He wanted world domination _

_and the Cleansing knew it. _

_So he staged a coop._

_He somehow managed to create a new race of monster, a race not immortal but mortal. A race that would go to Hades' realm not Tarturas. _

_Thousands. And they were meant to counter act godly powers. So our soldiers and Leaders were forced to use blades. They were quickly overrun._

_My father gained the Elder stars. He planned to unleash his power upon the world. He planned for only the people of Idoplis to be the only survivors._

_He planned for me to be his heir._

James took a shaky breath. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock.

_I was not that sort of person, but I played along. _

_My father had killed his partners in crime and he alone held the Elder stars. One he wore and the others locked away as you cannot wear more then one without burning to ashes. And so in that dark era I got closer to my father, and one day, in his sleep I stole a Elder star._

_The power. It was so much. Now I knew how he could be so power hungry. How only those fit were allowed to wear it._

_I built a fake one. A fake trinket and swapped it with the one I stole. My father never suspected._

_For a year as my father grew his army I trained. I prepared and I gained allies. _

_When Rome and Greece clashed during the American Civil war, my father was ready. He planned to invade after the blood path. And when the gods ended the war, my father prepared to march._

_I was at his side when I launched the coop._

_For ten days and nights we fought. And on that last night, we were on our last ounces of strength. Idoplis was in ruins, both armies demolished. But I knew I couldn't defeat him. So with my Elder star, I did something that I had studied._

_Should a Elder Star be destroyed, It will release a shockwave on par with a curse by Chaos. _

_But it doesn't destroy the beings. It locks them away in the void. Where immortals fade._

_Only the user who destroys it will survive._

_With my father locked away, I thought it was over. My father faded alongside with his Elder star. The world saved. But my home was destroyed. _

_For years I wondered what I should do. It was then I realized This can never happen again._

_With the last remaining Elder star I rebuilt Idpolis, and set out. I searched for the gates of the realms. I managed to reach Asgard and pry open the window to others._

_But that was my second objective._

_My primary, was to keep the cultures separate. Just like the gods. Gifting my self a immortality which the Hunters have, I could exist in Idoplis and the world._

_And I traveled._

_Throughout that time I made enemies with the gods. Run-ins with Artemis on her solo hunts, diving into the Atlantic, Searching the Underworld. So on._

_But I wouldn't fight the gods. No matter what._

_However it was when I was traveling to Hogwarts-_

Leo snickered, only to receive a slap by Calypso.

_-did I feel it._

_My father._

_He had returned._

**End of Chapter 9**

**So what's you think? Arty's immortal situation will come up next, as well as James past. But what about Nico? What's going on with him?**

**R&R it keeps me writing! Love you guys!**


End file.
